my life reborn
by collierider12
Summary: my life reborn is the story of a floatzel who had a harsh owner, that was utill she met John, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it is run on or too short.


Russell was a pokemon trainer who hated losing. He had very few pokemon because he would always switch out his pokemon. And by switch I mean completely abandon. Anytime a pokemon started losing their touch, he discarded them and switched them with another pokemon. This probably wouldn't be a problem if he gave them training. But Russell just didn't really care for that stuff, said it was a "Waste of time." As you can see Russell isn't that bright. Nor was he that nice either. Anytime a pokemon would lose, after the battle and while no one was looking, he would yell at his pokemon. He thought this would give them the "motivational help" They needed to move on. One of the pokemon he had was a female Floatzel. Unfortunately, due to lack of training, she was currently hitting a losing streak, to be approximate she was having a lose streak of 11-2. She could tell her master was on his last nerve with her. Today she decided that she was going to do it, she was going to win a fight no matter what.

Today was the day of the championship that most trainers went to for the prize money; it was the fourth most popular event in Jhoto. Floatzel couldn't wait for it. Russell went over a game plan with his pokemon. "Floatzel will be going first." He started; he then shot a look at her that said this is your last chance. "At least he is giving me a chance." She thought. As Russell went on Floatzel Couldn't help wondering how everything was going to work out, what pokemon was she going to face, could she actually win? "Alright guys, this should work, make sure you do your best out there." He said, but all the pokemon knew what he was actually saying straighten "yourself out, win, and you can stay with me."

Everyone went back inside there balls and waited for the time to come. Floatzel waited excitedly for her time to come. After some time a giant white light opened from her ball and she was outside again. They were behind a giant metallic gate in a stone tunnel. "We must be at the gym." She thought. Russell bent down at his Pokémon's face and stated clearly "This is your last chance, if you can at least win one battle you can stay." He said with a dark look in his eyes. Floatzel knew this trick well. He was searching to see if she was scared. Floatzel responded with a look of determination. "Good" He said Standing up. "Making sure your battle material still." Russell Heard his name being called from the other side of the gate. A couple seconds later the giant metallic gate opened to show a giant stadium filled with rows and rows filled with adoring and excited crowds. Floatzel was starting to get nervous, but she just shoved aside that feeling and replaced it with more determination.

"And behind this other gate is a trainer who has always been there for his pokemon as his pokemon has been there for him, Phillip Charles." Shouted the announcer. At the other end of the field the gate pulled up to reveal a medium sized boy with brown hair with a machop by his side. The boy walked to his side of the arena and stepped into the trainer area. Signifying he was ready to fight. "Two trainers with tough pokemon, who will win?" The announcer shouted. "Shut up dude." The Floatzel thought to herself. The bell sounded and the trainers sent n there first pokemon. It was Floatzel vs. the machop. "Machop use Brick break." Shouted Phillip. Suddenly before Floatzel Could absorb the words, The machop made a karate swing at her. Luckily she dodged it and rolled under his attack. "Floatzel use water gun." Russell shouted. Floatzel Followed her masers commands and sot a stream of water out of her mouth. The machop couldn't dodge it fast enough and was hit by the stream. He didn't seem very affected by it though. He merely shook the water off of him and waited for his master's next command. "Machop use rock smash." Phillip shouted.

Machop obeyed by grabbing a large rock nearby. The machop dashed over to Floatzel, and before she could respond, smashed the rock over her head. Floatzel flew back gripping her head. She felt her head throbbing from the pain, and everything around her was blurry. She forced Herself to Get back up. There was ringing in her ears. She heard someone shout something. Was it her master or the others? When her vision finally cleared up She saw the Machop right in front of her. Before she could defend herself, he launched a punch right at her stomach. It was a direct shot. She fell back on her knees unable to breath.

The machop threw more punches at her. After landing multiple hi the Machop finished with a round house kick at her face. She flew back and landed at her mater feet. The last thing that she saw was her master face that said everything she was hoping to avoid. It said: You're completely useless." Russell aimed his pokeball at her and in a flash of red everything went black.

A couple minutes later a white flash interrupted the blackness. Russell and she were in the middle of a forest. Floatzel no longer had any pain on her body anymore. "he must have visited a hospital after the match." She thought, but at the current moment that didn't seem important. "We won 3rd place because of you," He began. "We would have made first had you just been able to win one damn fight," His voice was starting to become a shout now. "You're finished, if you can't even win a fight against a machop then you aren't worth anything to this team, you're completely useless." He finished. Those last 3 words stung Floatzel the most. How could he say that after all she did for him, All she had worked for? Russell started to walk away. "No, I can't let him just get away, I have to prove I'm still worthy." She thought to herself.

She started to run after Russell, but just as she had reached him, Russell swung his arm back hitting her with the back of his hand, making a loud smack. Floatzel flew a couple of meters from the force of the blow. She hit the ground hard and rolled for a couple feet. She looked at her ex-master. She could see that he no more tolerance for her. Russell Turned around and left her behind. After Russell was no longer in sight, her eyes got watery. She put her face to the ground and started sobbing. How could he do this, Didn't he give a single care for his pokemon, or was he really this heartless? A million questions raced through her mind.

Floatzel stayed there until night fall. Her stomach was rumbling from the lack of food. But she didn't care. "What was the point of living if I'm so worthless?" She thought. She started sobbing again. She wondered what the others were doing right now. Suddenly she felt something warm slide up her back. "Please let it be some kind of predator who has come here to end my life." She thought. "Hey there little girl what's wrong?" She heard a male voice ask.

She turned her head around and saw a male human kneeling by her side and stroking her back. "Is everything alright?" He asked. The Floatzel got up and turned around to face the human. The boy looked 19 years old and had brown hair medium long hair; He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans he didn't have muscles but he wasn't fat either he was kind of like a plank board skinny. He could tell she had been crying by the way her eyes had red around the ridges of her eyes.

He could also tell that it was someone else's pokemon by the way She seemed tamed around him, had it been an actual Floatzel she would have been clawing at him right now. The Floatzel sniffled and wiped away a tear. The boy could tell she was in need of some affection and stuck out his hands as an offer for a hug. Floatzel took this by surprise. Russell never had been kind to his pokemon; She wondered what it would feel like. She wrapped her hands around the human and started to cry again. The human put one of his arms around her and used the other one to stroke her head. Despite the fact that she was crying, she was enjoying the feeling. The warmness of his hands made her feel better. Like someone actually cared for her. The male decided to ask her a question. "Would you like to stay with me, maybe until you're human comes to find you." It took no time at all for Floatzel to reply. She nodded yes.

Floatzel knew Russell would never come back to look for her. And frankly she didn't care. That bastard can have his fights, and his yelling. She found someone who cared for her. And at the moment that was all that mattered to her. The boy picked Floatzel up and carried her in is arms. Floatzel just smiled. The boy smiled back. She knew they would be great friends.

**Two years later….**

The boy's name was john Perry. John never had any pokemon before because for one thing he disagreed with using pokemon as tools for battle. He also couldn't get a pokemon for his own because he couldn't just go out and fight random wild pokemon with his bear fist. And the city he lived in didn't have an adoption center. So to get to the point, This Floatzel was the only pokemon he had ever had.

As for Floatzel? She had gotten her first nickname: Cherry. She had gotten this name when she had first been introduced to cherries by John. They had tasted so good to her she consumed three whole gallons of them. After John had Finally gotten her to stop eating cherries so fast, he hid them in order to stop her from getting fat. Every now and then she would get a couple cherries. Cherry liked where she was living, john had a house with a big back yard, not to mention a big pool. John did work from his computer at his house. He usually managed the stocks and profits for the nearby pokemart. He did this at home because he thought it would be irresponsible to leave Cherry alone for so long, especially if there was an emergency.

A couple times there were but luckily john was there to take care of it. John worked from 6am to 5 pm. He had to keep a constant eye out to make sure there wasn't a glitch in the system or if something didn't seem right. Cherry counted down every second until 5 pm cause after that she and john usually played until ether one was worn down or if for other reasons. It was now 4:56 pm and Cherry had so much pumped energy from waiting so long, she could barely keep from simultaneously exploding.

John could feel her pent up energy from the office. He just smiled. It was like this every day. Truth was he was also getting excited himself. A couple of minutes later it was 4:59 and Cherry was about to blow. The clock then struck 5:00 and john stepped into the living room. To be greeted by a hug from a hyper-active, bouncy Floatzel. Floatzel was also taller than when they first met, before she was at his waist now she a couple feet above the half-way point of his chest. John smiled "Alright girl, what do you want to do today?" He asked, although he always knew the answer. She wanted to go swimming in the pool. "alright, you go ahead and get in the pool I'll go get some swimming trunks on." He said going up into his room. Floatzel rushed outside and cannonballed into the pool, it was always cold at first but it got warm in a couple of minutes.

John came out a few minutes later with swimming trunks on and two towels. He put the towels on the table and dove into the pool. For a while john and Cherry played a couple pool games and raced each other around the pool. Of course Cherry won every time. Cherry's favorite part of swimming was near the end, she would swim to john, give him a hug, and then rough house in the water. No one ever really got hurt when they did it. Plus it helped in Cherry's fighting skills. Though she never really was going to use them.

John got out of the pool followed by Cherry he wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed the other towel. Cherry never really did learn how to dry herself off with a towel, so john usually did it for her; after they finished drying off they usually went inside and watched TV until dinner time. Cherry loved every moment she spent with john. She hoped nothing would ever change between them. It was now 9:30 pm and Cherry had just finished her dinner of spaghetti. "Bath time." John shouted from the bathroom. John usually had to bathe Cherry regularly in order to keep her fur shiny.

John got the top half of her waist while Cherry managed the bottom half. After the bath john dried Cherry off and helped her into bed. Cherry was usually so relaxed after her bath's that she would almost fall asleep instantly. Although Cherry and John sleep in the same bed, john didn't usually go to bed until 10:00. He usually stayed up watching TV or rechecking the pokemart system. At 9:55 john would shut off all the lights, shut off his computer and climb into bed with Cherry. The next day Cherry woke up, and as usual, john wasn't still asleep next to her. He was probably on his computer working. Cherry climbed out of bed and went downstairs, and to her surprise, john was eating cereal at the bar. Cherry looked at him weirdly. Shouldn't he be at the computer?

John noticed his Floatzel's confusion and with a smile replied "I have the day off of work today." Cherry's face lit up almost immediately, the whole day with john, what were they going to do, she wondered. John fixed Cherry a bowl of cereal and put it on the bar for her to eat. Cherry climbed into the bar chair and consumed her breakfast.

"You know I heard that the forest is great to see this time of year." John suggested. Cherry thought about this for a second. She never had been to the forest. Cherry smiled and nodded in agreement. John was glad she agreed to this idea. John packed some food and water, just in case. As they stepped outside, Cherry could feel the warmth of the sun on her fur. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Cherry walked along-side John as they walked to the forest. As they arrived at the forest, Cherry started to get excited. Wondering who or what she would meet or find in this forest. Cherry marveled at everything in the forest. The vegetation, the other pokemon, everything just seemed so new to her. It was like she was a buizel again, filled with a sense of curiosity, and joy.

John shared Cherry's perspective of everything in the forest. He found that everything that was interesting to Cherry also seemed to interest him as well. John's stomach started to growl. "Hey Cherry why don't we sit down for a little picnic?" John asked. Cherry's face lit up, she may have liked the forest, but she loved picnics even more. John opened his pack and handed her a tuna sandwich and pulled himself a ham sandwich. Cherry loved tuna sandwiches, but not as much as cherries. Tuna sandwiches were her second favorite food. Cherry devoured her sandwich and washed it down with some water. She then sat in John's lap like how she sometimes likes to do. John smiled and rubbed her stomach (It helps her digestion). Cherry looked up and smiled back.

Then something sparked within her. She couldn't quite explain it, but for some reason she saw John differently. She started to rub up more against John, as if something was controlling her to. John merely observed as Cherry started to rub up more against him. John thought this was weird, but just shook off the thought thinking she was probably just uncomfortable.

As the sun started to fall, John suggested it was time to head back home. Cherry followed him back to the house. She wondered what the cuddling thing was back then.

"That was a great walk, don't you think Cherry?" John said as they stepped back into the house. All Cherry could do was nod and smile. Cherry walked to the couch and turned on the TV. A show about the local pokemon championship was on TV. John came and sat next to her holding something behind his back. Cherry's curiosity peaked, and she tried to see what was behind him. "You know, I thought since today was so special, I thought maybe you deserved something special." He said with a smile. Cherry curiosity was hitting an edge; she was dying to know what was behind his back. John pulled his arms out from behind his back to reveal a small jar filled to the top with cherries. Cherry felt like her head was going to explode with excitement. She hugged John with all her might. "Whoa there girl don't crush me now." He said jokingly. Cherry pulled away from the hug, with a big smile on her face. John couldn't help but smile too.

Then Cherry kissed John… on the lips. At this moment everything stopped. Even Cherry was surprised by what she just did. Cherry quickly pulled back grabbed the cherries and sat down on the couch, facing away from John. "Jeez, girl I didn't know you loved cherries that much." John said with a look of surprise still on his face. John couldn't see it, but cherry's face was as red as a lobster from embarrassment. "I just kissed my owner….. **On the freaking lips."** She kept yelling to herself in her head about the stupid thing she just did.

The rest of the night went by and Cherry tried to remain as little contact with John as she could, she felt so embarrassed. Even the time Cherry loved the most, bath time, she spent by herself. She convinced John she could do it herself. She wasn't a new born buizel. All John heard was Growling and pokemon talk, but he got the point. John went downstairs, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. "It was that kiss wasn't it." He thought to himself.

"She so embarrassed to talk to me, let alone see me, because she thinks I'm just going to embarrass her more, by asking her why she did it." John just sighed. He knew what he had to do.

Cherry got out of the bathroom and opened the door to see John sitting on the bed. "Cherry, I think we need to talk." He said. Cherry slammed the door, and put her back against it. John expected as much and walked up to the door. "Cherry, I just want to talk, I'm not going to yell or ask you a million questions about the "moment" we had downstairs." He said hoping she would come to her senses. Cherry opened the door a slight crack and saw john still standing there.

She sighed, opened the door more and stepped outside. "c'mon let's sit on the bed." John said gesturing her to the bed. John sat down on the bed next to Cherry and planned what he was going to say next carefully. "Listen, Cherry, I know what happened downstairs a couple hours ago was kind of embarrassing because you acted out of instinct, you're instinct took over and you thought I was going to react in some way that embarrassed you more." All Cherry could do was nod. "But listen, I love you Cherry just because you had kissed me one time on the lips doesn't mean that everything is going to change. I mean sure It's something we both didn't expect but it doesn't change anything."

Cherry looked up at John as if asking "Do you really mean it, you're not upset or mad or anything like that at all?" John just smiled and ruffled Cherry's hair. "Don't worry girl, were still friends." He replied. Cherry hugged John, relieved that stupid kiss didn't change a single thing. John hugged her back "If it means anything, I actually enjoyed it a little." John said blushing. Cherry smiled.

Morning light broke through the curtains of John's room. John was downstairs working on the pokemart inventory from his computer. Cherry was still sleeping. "Everything seemed to work out nice last night." John thought to himself. John recalled the events that happened last night after the conversation. He remembered He had gotten up to go downstairs and he felt a tug at his sleeve. Cherry had wanted to go with him. Normally Cherry should have been trying to sleep, but how could John ignore a face like that. He allowed her to come along. John turned on the TV and Cherry had put her head in his lap. They watched some crime investigation show. About half way through he couldn't help but notice that Cherry looked bored. To help cheer her up John started making fun of the TV show by doing lip dubs and other things. Cherry couldn't help but laugh. By the end of the show Cherry had fallen asleep in his lap. John picked up Cherry and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. By this time John was starting to feel tired to. So john just went to sleep with her.

"I wonder what that kiss was, all about?" John started wondering "No I really shouldn't be bringing that up, it was just a little moment, what's the worst that could happen?" John said trying to shove it out of his head. Multiple times the question reappeared and John tried to push it out of his head for good. "Did she just thank me for the cherries, or Does she actually…. NO! Stop it; it was just a moment, it didn't mean anything, did it?" Eventually curiosity won out and the moment Cherry woke up, John was going to ask her. Cherry didn't wake up until 45 minutes later after John had decided this.

Cherry came downstairs and saw John on his computer. She was happy that the incident yesterday was out the window. She smiled and hugged John. He was surprised; he hadn't heard her come downstairs. He hugged her back "Hey girl, listen I need to ask you something." He said. Cherry looked up with curiosity. "About the kiss, was that because you were thanking me for the cherries or because you had actual feelings for me?" He asked. Cherry's smile dropped almost instantly to a look of hurt and anger. "I know I said it wasn't a big deal, but I just need to know." He said trying to reassure her.

"If it's not a big deal then why are you asking me then?" She thought. She shoved John and he slid back a couple meters (luckily he had a wheel chair). Cherry turned around and crossed her arms, angry that John had lied about this not being a big deal. "Listen Cherry, I don't mean to try to make a deal of this but I just want to know." He said trying to reassure her again. Cherry sighed and turned back to John, it was time he knew. Unfortunately Cherry couldn't speak English so she did the only thing she could, she walked up to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This was all John needed to understand. "I see." John replied. He didn't know how to react. If he said he didn't feel the same way. He would break her heart. Would she even want to be friends with him anymore? But if he said he loved her to, how would other people react if they found out, oh god what if they did a news report on TV about a guy who loves his pokemon TOO much. John couldn't decide. Then he saw the look of worry in Cherry's eyes. John couldn't explain it but something inside him changed. John had made his decision. He hugged Cherry and said "I love you too." These words were the happiest words Cherry had ever heard in her life. She hugged him back glad he felt the same way toward her. She cried tears of happiness, glad she no longer had to hold back these feelings. John looked back at the computer screen. Nothing really happened when John was on duty, so he got an idea. "Hey Cherry, why don't we go for another walk in that forest." He said smiling. Cherry looked up at John and smiled. That sounded like a great idea.

John and Cherry walked to the forest, pack filled with food and water, they entered the forest once more. As they walked in the forest Cherry decided to try something. Cherry reached up her paw and grabbed John's hand. John looked down and saw what Cherry was doing. He smiled, no caring if anyone saw. Nothing could seemingly spoil this day. Cherry felt like her world was the happiest it had ever been. A thump sounded from behind them. They both turned around and saw a water bottle on the ground. "Guess it fell from my pack" John suggested. "you go on ahead ill just pick it up." He said walking back. Cherry walked a couple feet before hearing another sound from behind her, it sounded like a gasp. Cherry turned around and her eyes filled with horror from what she saw.

A giant Onix had wrapped itself around John and didn't seem to have any intent of letting him go soon. John's head poked out from the rocky spiral, and Cherry could tell he was losing his breath, and fast.

"Let go of him" Cherry shouted at the Onix filled with rage. "Make me pipsqueak." The Onix replied with a devilish grin. Johns face was turning blue. "Cut it out now!" She shouted again in desperation. The Onix only smiled and increased his grip on John. John let out a scream of pain. Cherry couldn't take it anymore. The rage that was in her was too much to handle. Releasing her rage in a single blow, Cherry launched a water stream that blew the Onix straight off of John. John fell down gasping for breath. Cherry ran to John and threw her arms around him, glad he was ok. Suddenly a red beam shot from a distance and picked up the Onix and made him disappear in a white flash. Cherry looked for the cause of the beam when suddenly slow clapping came from the bushes. Out stepped a familiar figure still clapping. "Long time no see, eh Floatzel." He said. All Cherry could do was stare in horror as her ex-owner stood a couple of feet away from her. It was Russell. "Who are you?" John said still gasping for air. Russell flashed a devilish grin. "I believe the question here is who you are." Russell said. "I'm John Perry, and this is Cherry." He replied. Russell threw back his head and laughed. John and Cherry looked at each other wondering what was so funny. "That is the most ridiculous nickname I have ever heard." Russell said still laughing. Cherry growled, she thought it was a good nickname. "What do you want?" John asked. Russell stopped laughing and his face grew into a combination of anger and seriousness. "I want back my Floatzel." Russell commanded. "No way, you abandoned her years ago." John said wrapping his hands around Cherry. Russell grew impatient. "By law, if the original owner wants his/her pokemon back, under any circumstances, the current owner must give back the pokemon, or be brought to court for pokemon theft." Russell said fixing his eyes on Cherry. John didn't move a muscle; he kept his arms around Cherry planning on protecting her no matter what. Despite the fact that Russell could have easily beaten John down to a bloody pulp, he was currently on a three strike rule. He had already gotten the other 2 strikes from beating up other trainers out of rage. "You leave me no choice." Russell said. Russell flashed Cherry and evil look and walked off into the forest.

John and Cherry stared for a second then looked at each other. "I think we should go home." John said sadly. Cherry could tell what John was thinking, she was also thinking the same thing. This could be there last evening together.

John entered the house with his head down. Cherry was worried about him. John could sense Cherry's worry and faked a smile. "Don't worry girl, everything is going to be fine." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. John could see his lie didn't work and sighed. "You know girl we shouldn't spend our last hours worrying, what do you say we go for a swim?" John asked. Cherry smiled, she liked this idea. From mid-noon to dusk John and Cherry swam together, all the while Cherry hoped time would just stop so she could do this forever with him. Unfortunately time doesn't stop for no one, and it didn't stop for Cherry. It was dusk soon and Cherry was sad it had come so fast. John dried off and helped Cherry dry off as well. When John finished drying off Cherry he went inside and saw a letter in front of the door.

John picked up the letter and opened it. Cherry came inside and saw what John had in his hand; she prayed it wasn't what she thought it was.

John's facial expression didn't assure her it wasn't. John sat on the couch and placed the envelope on the end table next to him. Cherry hopped up on the couch and hugged him. "Please don't say it, please don't say it." She repeated in her mind. "We have a court order tomorrow." John said. Cherry filed with depression, she couldn't hold it anymore and cried on his shoulder. John tried to hold back his tears but couldn't, he cried on her shoulder as well.

John pulled away from Cherry, both their eyes were red from there tears. John looked at the clock. It was 9:00 pm.

John sighed. "C'mon girl, let's have at least one more good memory together." John said smiling. John led Cherry up the stairs and warmed up some bath water. Cherry smiled and wipe away a tear, John was right, what good was there last hours if they spent it crying their eyes out.

John watched as the bath water filled up, staring at his own reflection slowly rising. When a familiar orange figure stood next to him. John looked over and saw Cherry smiling next to him. John recalled all the times he made her smile like that. The good times, some of the bad times. All of these times seemed to fast to let her go off now. He wanted more time. Just a month, a week, even another day would have been enough to make him smile. He had taught her how to be a normal house pokemon, how to eat right, he taught her even how to love. And now this was going to get thrown out the window by her previous owner.

Cherry recalled all the times she had comforted him when he was lonely, sad. How he had made her realize that there was a world without fighting. A world where she could actually have a nice life without getting beat up. The thing she was going to miss most though was John's love. Why couldn't Russell have stayed away? Why did that bastard have to come now?

Cherry then felt something warm at her feet and looked down, the bath water had overflown. John quickly turned off the bathtub and grabbed a towel. Cherry got in and splashed around a little to get her head wet for the shampoo. John smiled. He was going to miss this.

John and Cherry finished there last bath together and John was helping Cherry into bed. John went over to the other side of the room and laid down next to her. "I think it would be better if we went asleep together tonight." John said smiling. He gave Cherry a goodnight kiss, and turned over.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned back to Cherry. Cherry put her paw under his chin and pulled their lips together. John didn't bother to pull away, neither did he want to. He felt the warmth of their lips together. But this wasn't what Cherry intended.

(Plz note: it is kind of pornographic from here on out up until I give the O.K., so if you weren't here for the porno, feel free to skip this part.)

Cherry grabbed John's crotch and felt a lump growing. John's eyes widened. He pulled away. He loved Cherry but he wasn't sure he wanted to MAKE love. But Cherry was more persistent than this. She kissed John again. Once again grabbing his crotch. John felt her paw playing with his "Adam apples" John stayed for a few second but pulled away again. "C'mon one more time, that will break him." Cherry thought to herself. She tried once more, except this time he stuck her tongue in his mouth. John tried to resist but couldn't, the warmth and feel of her tongue was too much to bare, his body gave in. This time Cherry pulled away. She pointed down to his pants. Now was the time to see if he would do it. John put his hand on his zipper and pulled down. He pulled of his pants and took off his shirt leaving him in his boxers. John was about to take them off when Cherry cut in. This part she wanted to see for herself. She grabbed the top of the briefs and pulled them down. Out popped 8 in of pride that John had kept from Cherry for so long. Cherry was surprised; she didn't know what to do with it. "You know" John said throwing in an idea. "You can lick it if you want." Cherry smiled. She stuck her tongue out and rubbed it up and down the shaft. John blushed a little, her tongue felt warm, and it tickled a little. Cherry eventually moved her tongue up to the tip and started to make circles around the head. Cherry then aligned her mouth at the tip of his head. John bit his lip as Cherry shoved the tip in her mouth. The first part slid in easily, now she needed to get the rest of the shaft in too. She was only able to get halfway before getting stopped. She used her free hand to rub the rest of the shaft she couldn't get to. She rubbed the bottom half and slid her mouth up and down the top part of the shaft leaving a light trail of saliva. John groaned as Cherry increased speed. It now seemed His manhood was banging the back of her mouth. Just when John looked like he was about to blow, Cherry deep throated, letting most of his shaft enter her throat. She could feel his ooze leaking down her throat. She pulled out as semen still covered some of her mouth. She gasped for air for a few seconds and then felt a shove push her back onto the bed. John got on all fours and his face was inches from her vagina. "You ready for your reward?" John asked in a sly tone. Cherry nodded. John stuck out his tongue and started to rub the ridges around her hole. Cherry moaned a little as John sit softened the ridges. Before Cherry could have time to react, John stuck his tongue down in as deep as he could. He rotated it and wiggled around a best he could. Cherry's moans were getting louder. John took his tongue out and put his fingers at the front of her hole. Cherry watched in pleasure as he pushed his fingers in and started to pump in and out. Cherry's moans were getting louder every time john got faster. Until finally after hitting max pleasure she climaxed. She let out a wail of pleasure as her cum spilled everywhere. She took a second to breathe before john came to last and most fun part of their special event. John took his member and placed it in front of her hole. "Alright girl, you ready?" He asked. Cherry nodded excited she was going to feel something new. John inserted his member until he hit what felt like a wall. John looked at Cherry as if asking for permission. John pushed until finally he pushed past the wall. Cherry covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. A bit of blood came from her hole. John checked to see if she was fine. She nodded, telling him to move on. John slid himself in a bit further. Now it was time to really start. John pulled out and pushed back in hard. Cherry let out a muffled gasp as she still had her mouth covered. John repeated this step getting faster and harder, pounding, and pounding harder into her with each thrust. Cherry laid down her hands as the feelings over whelmed her. It seemed they were controlling her. The only thing she was controlling was her screams of pleasure. John couldn't help but moan to as her hole started to close tightly around his member. It didn't take john long before he reached his peak. John let out a loud moan as he climaxed. Cherry climaxed as feel as the feeling of warm semen came up her body.

John and Cherry stood there for a couple seconds before either one did anything. Cherry pulled herself up and snuggled next to John. John just smiled. "I love you Cherry." John said, still breathing a little hard.

Cherry replied by snuggling closer and letting out a sigh of affection. Then the doorbell rang. John and Cherry's eyes widened in surprise. Both him and Cherry were covered in a mess from there little event. John grabbed a nearby towel and wiped himself off and got on some decent clothes. John tossed the towel to Cherry and told her to clean herself off; he didn't stop to think that Cherry DIDN'T know how to dry herself off. John ran downstairs and opened the door as a crowd of about 4 people stood at his door, some of them from 3 doors down. "We heard a scream, is everything alright?" One of the men asked. John's face grew red, had they really been that loud. "Everything is fine, thanks for asking though; we just had a little problem nothing to worry about." John replied. The man looked at John strange. "Then you wouldn't mind if we took a look around, would you." He asked. John felt horror ripple up his spine as he realized that if they found Cherry covered in semen, he would have a lot of explaining to do. Suddenly Cherry came downstairs, completely clean. All of john's fear washed away instantly and he turned back to the man with a smile. "Sure come on in." John replied. The man took a walk around the house observing everything he could. Eventually the man told everyone there was nothing to worry about. "Sorry for the disturbance." He said apologizing. John just smiled and waved them off. John closed the door and turned back to Cherry. "All these years you have known how to dry yourself off haven't you?" John asked. Cherry just replied with a smile. John chuckled and took her paw in his hand. "C'mon lets go to bed." He said with a smile.

It was the day of the trial and john and Cherry stood at the other side of the room from Russell. John was in a suit while Russell was still in a brown hoodie. The court was deciding whether or not Cherry should stay with John or got to Russell. "Tell me John, where did you find this Floatzel?" Asked Russell's lawyer. "Her name is Cherry." John corrected. "And I found her 2 years ago crying in the forest." John finished recalling the first time he met her. "So, let me get this straight you found a missing Floatzel, you took her home, and for the last 2 years you have kept her on your property planning on giving the pokemon BACK to the original owner, yet when he comes back to reclaim her, you decline." He asked. "You don't understand, I put up posters and called all my cousins nephews and friends around the unova region to see if I could find the original owner yet no one responded, she didn't get lost or stolen, she was ABANDONED." John responded. Cherry nodded in agreement but no one seemed to notice. "Then tell me why you didn't give her back?" He asked. "Because what's the point of giving her back when he is going to just abandon her again, it's just not right." John replied, his voice rising. "And just how do you know he is going to abandon her again, are you physic?" He asked. John stood silent for a couple seconds and looked a Cherry. He looked back at the lawyer and just sighed. "I don't know that, but I want to know how she got abandoned?" John said focusing his attention on Russell with a grin. "Well as I recall, she was walking beside me and, with her being a pretty hard headed pokemon, she must have walked off when my back was turned." He replied smiling. Cherry growled and John clinched his fist in a tight ball. Both of them just wanted rip his head off. "That's all for now your honor. The lawyer said sitting down next to Russell. The jury went into a room over while John and Cherry sat there, waiting for the Jury's final decision. "The jury has made its decision." The judge started as the jury handed him a note. Cherry gripped Johns hand tightly. John would have done the same but she beat him too, plus she was tighter. "The jury has decided that this Floatzel will be going to Russell Brower." John's mouth dropped when he stated those last words. Russell had won? Cherry hugged John as tight as she could and had no intention of letting him go. John hugged Cherry back and pulled her off gently. Cherry felt completely depressed, she didn't want to leave John. "I was afraid this was going to happen, but don't worry I got you something to remember me by." John said holding back tears as hard as he could. He reached into his briefcase and brought out another jar of cherries. "It's the last one." He said smiling. Cherry grabbed the jar and held it close to her. "Sissy" Russell whispered to his lawyer. John just stared angrily at him.

It had been 5 minutes since the end of the trial and all John was doing was sitting in one of the lobby benches staring out the front window. He saw Russell talking to Cherry, or maybe he was yelling he couldn't tell. John watched as Russell kept talking, or yelling, to Cherry. "I wonder what he is saying." John wondered. Suddenly Russell grabbed Cherry's jar and chucked it somewhere. Cherry looked hurt when he did this, and was about to cry. John clinched his fist and gritted his teeth. Had there been more of a time John wanted to kill someone it was now. John just sighed; there was nothing he could do. Cherry was no longer his anymore. Russell put Cherry in a pokeball and looked up to see John sitting on the lobby bench. Russell flipped him off and walked off with his finger high in the air. John sighed; it was probably time for him to get back to his house. John stood up and walked out the door.

**1 year later…**

John continued his life, though it was a little difficult with cherry being not around. He never had anyone to talk too when he felt lonely, no one comforted him when he had a bad day; no one greeted him happily when he got off work. At first this wasn't a problem, but as time went by, John realized something. Cherry had kept him happy, had she not been around he would have gone into depression a long time ago. And unfortunately this is where John was right now. He felt so lonely, so depressed, and utterly pitiful. John sighed and stared at his computer monitor. John was tired of this. He didn't want to live without Cherry anymore. He couldn't just run and get her back unfortunately, but he had another idea. John went outside.

He came back later with a box in his hand. John sat down at his computer again and set his box on the keyboard. He opened it up and pulled out a raging bull revolver loaded with six bullets.

John emptied out all the bullets except for one. John took a look at the gun then put the shaft up to his head. "I'm sorry girl" he whispered. "I can't live without you anymore." John moved the tip of the gun to the bottom of his chin.

John pulled the trigger.

"Click"

John sighed, he pulled the trigger again.

"Click"

John let out a breath of air.

He pulled the trigger.

Ding Dong.

The doorbell went off.

John opened his eyes. He slowly let he finger off the trigger. He got up and walked to his front door. He looked out the peephole and saw a mailman standing at the door with a small package. John opened the door. "I have a package here for John Perry." He said. "That's me" John said. John signed and took the package from the mailman.

He put the package in the living room floor, removed the tape, and opened the box. He noticed something red poking out the top of the Styrofoam. He picked up the red object and noticed it was a pokeball. There was also a note that read:_ you can this useless thing back, I don't need its service anymore._

John pressed the button in the middle and a white flash jumped from the pokeball onto the floor. The white flash suddenly started molding into a familiar shape. When the white flare went away all there was an orange figure standing, looking away from him. John's mouth was wide open. The figure turned around and looked at John in disbelief. It then suddenly pounced on him. Was it attacking him? No just giving him a hug. John looked down at his old mate. She looked at him confused. Didn't he recognize her? John got down on his knees. He stared at her for a couple seconds then hugged her back, and started sobbing. Cherry looked a little confused. She then smiled and hugged him back again.

John eventually stopped sobbing and looked back at Cherry. "I'm sorry girl." He said wiping away a tear. "It's just I have missed you so much since you left." Cherry smiled, glad she had been missed. John picked Cherry off her feet. "C'mon girl, what do you say we do something we haven't done in a long time?" John said walking toward his bedroom. Cherry laughed a little; glad she could be back with the one she really loved.


End file.
